bad_girls_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Boys Club: Los Angeles (Season 2)
The second season of Bad Boys Club premiered on July 4, 2017, on Youtube. Production of the season began in March 2017, and was located in Los Angeles, California. It is also the second season to feature the boys taking a vacation. At the time of its premiere, the second season was the network’s highest-rated and most-watched season premiere ever. It acquired a 0.8 household rating, averaging 617,000 total viewers. Among viewers 18-49, it acquired 368,000 viewers; 305,000 viewers were women 18-49 and 314,000 were men 18-49. This would later be surpassed by future seasons.This is also the first season to feature a set of twins House On July 6, 2011, the house tour was released for public viewing. The tour hosts were Jeff Eyser, the production designer, and Alexis Karpf the set decorator. Upon entering the house, Eyser announced that the production group had given the house a "darker" and "sexier" direction than the previous season. In the grand foyer, usually a place where the girls interact with each other without communication, were pictures of this season's "bad girls". The rooms were given a New Orleans twist, such as copper pipe. The phone room took a jungle-like and a green house turn. In the main room of the house, the girls were welcomed to an indoor bar, a home computer, and a contemporary living room influenced by Mardi Gras. They also had an indoor hot tub. Eyser noted that everything in the main room, such as the indoor bar, was custom made. The walls were decorated with New Orleans artist Sarah Dunn's botanical paintings. The dining room was a small blue room with no doors and a large painting of New Orleans during the early 20th century. The kitchen, which featured a marble table, included furniture from IKEA. Unlike previous seasons where all bedrooms were not similar, these bedrooms looked the same. The make-up room featured early 20th-century furniture. Karpf said that the make-up room is her favorite and has an "industrial feel". In the same room, the girls were given Voodoo dolls that resembled themselves. The champagne room had dark furniture of a mixture of red and black pillows and sofas. In the middle of the room was a stripper pole. The back yard featured a pool table, swimming pool, lounge chairs and a pond. . Cast Original Bad Boys Replacement Bad Boy In each season of the Bad Boy Club, one or more boys are either asked to leave the house because of violence or physical fighting, or leave on their own accord, which then gives the producers a chance to add a new "bad boy" who arrives in a few days to replace the boy who was removed or left. Duration of cast ; ; ; Table key : FEAT = "Bad Boy" is featured on this episode. : REP. = "Bad Boyl" replacement arrives. : LEFT = "Bad Boyl" voluntarily leaves the house. : REM. = "Bad Boy" is removed from the house. : KICK. = "Bad Boy" is kicked out of the house by fellow cast mates. ; Notes # Bruce was removed from the house in the season finale after physically attacking Bryan multiple times. # Scoop was removed from the house on the season finale after getting into multiple altercations with Clifford # Scoop replaced Billy on episode 12. # Samuel replaced Priscilla in episode 9. # Samuel voluntarily left the house on episode 12 after thinking it was his time to go. # Billy voluntarily left the house in episode 12 after starting a physical altercation with Bruce. # Joshua was removed from the house in episode 9 after causing harm to Clifford during a physical altercation. Episodes Fights Category:BBC:YT